Te lo dije
by Srta.Diethel
Summary: Gamma recordó entonces aquella batalla de representantes, donde quiso dar su vida por Yuni, sabiendo que sus sentimientos habían cambiado, Yuni lo detuvo, y le dijo que no era cierto. Sin embargo, incluso el arcobaleno del Cielo podía equivocarse.


**Te lo dije.**

"_Se lo dije, princesa."_

Gamma prendió un cigarrillo, mirando el horizonte de aquella enorme mansión que en la parte trasera estaba rodeada de hermosas flores blancas que resplandecían intensamente junto a aquellos enormes adornos que la familia _Black Spell_ hizo para su princesa. Nozoru supervisaba, junto a Bluebell que todo marchara en orden, que todos hicieran correctamente su trabajo como si su vida dependiera de ellos.

"_Las predicciones del Cielo no son siempre correctas."_

Él se dio media vuelta, incapaz de ver aquellas dos coronas de flores hechas por la misma Yuni, juntas, esperando a ser puestas en la cabeza de aquellos dos amantes.

A decir verdad, él lo había entendido mucho antes que la misma Yuni, que sus sentimientos no eran iguales a los del futuro, que él sobraba en la vida de la ex arcobalena del Cielo. Y estaba bien, Gamma la amaba mucho más que cualquiera en el mundo, incluso sobre sus hermanos y familia, ella era su princesa y vería por ella.

La amaba tanto como para mentirle a sus propios sentimientos.

— ¿Qué tal me veo, tío Reborn? —preguntó ella con una enorme sonrisa, digna del Cielo que envolvía a todos. El joven de las patillas circulares, sonrió, era apenas más joven que la hermosa princesa en traje de blanco, sin embargo, aquello era por el producto de la maldición que se desvanecía a paso normal.

—Te ves hermosa Yuni, justo como tu abuela y tu madre. —sonrió él, acariciándole los cabellos. —Ambas estarían orgullosas de ti.

—Estoy nerviosa. —murmuró, agachando la mirada, apretando el vestido entre sus finas manos. — ¿Qué tal si no soy lo que él espera?

"_Eso es imposible, princesa."_

—Es imposible, Yuni. —dijo Reborn serio. —Es él quién debe preguntarse si es suficiente para ti. Si es lo contrario me encargaré de hacerle más agujeros en el cuerpo. —y sacó su aura asesina, haciendo reír a la otra.

Gamma sabía que Reborn lo había descubierto, pero no había dicho nada, incluso se marchó sin decir nada; dejándolo observar a su princesa un poco más. Era esplendorosa, todas las mujeres a comparación quedaban opacadas, Yuni brillaba más que nunca.

Y no era por él.

—Si siques observando a mi querida Yuni-chan, me enojaré contigo. —comentó el prometido, llegando a su lado.

—Enójate e incinérame. —respondió Gamma, indiferente. —Incluso en la otra vida, la seguiré observando al igual que su madre y abuela.

—Gamma.

—No pongas esa mirada, idiota. —se quejó él, echándose los cabellos hacía atrás. —Mientras tú hagas feliz a mi princesa, no hay motivo por el que yo quiera morir. Es más, esa sonrisa tan hermosa que pone cuando esta contigo, me hace querer vivir mil vidas más.

— ¿Estarás…?

—No bromees conmigo. —cortó de pronto, el contrario incluso pareció decepcionado. — ¿Cómo podría ir a la boda de la persona que amo? No me sobreestimes, no soy tan fuerte como parezco.

—Lo comprendo.

Gamma paso a su lado, poniéndole una mano en el hombro, arrugando un poco aquel chaleco blanco que resaltaba con la camisa negra.

—Bienvenido a mi familia, Byakuran.

Y lo paso de largo, con las manos hundidas en sus bolsillos, mirando aquel hermoso Cielo, perfecto para una boda entre dos amantes del mismo atributo. A lo lejos miró a los Vongola, juntos como una familia, disfrutando.

— ¿Vas a algún lado? —preguntó Gokudera, apareciendo recargado en un árbol.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, mocoso?

—Las bodas no van conmigo. —respondió, comenzando a caminar, Gamma sonrió y encogiéndose de hombros lo siguió.

—Ni conmigo. —respondió Gamma dando una última mirada atrás, viendo a una hermosa princesa salir acompañada del brazo de Reborn.

Un viento suave danzó entre las flores, alborotando los pétalos que inundando el ya de por sí hermoso lugar. Gamma dio una última sonrisa en aquella dirección; quizás de ser diferente, él estaría entre todo ese tumulto de gente, recibiendo las felicitaciones de todo, quizás de ser diferente Yuni lo amaría.

Pero quizás de ser diferente, aquel hermoso futuro donde podía ver la sonrisa de su princesa hasta su último aliento de vida, no existiría.

**Ay, ay, estoy leyendo el manga de KHR! Y pues llegue a la parte de las batallas de los representantes, he de decir que yo también noté mucho la cercanía de Yuni con Byakuran, y me dolió mucho cuando Gamma dijo que también lo sentía, que los sentimientos de Yuni estaban cambiando. Aunque bueno, al final quedó como un malentendido, me puse a pensar qué pasaría si no fuera todo mentira, si Yuni de verdad se hubiera enamorado de Byakuran. **

**En fin, ¡hasta la próxima! **


End file.
